headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Category:Characters Angel Eve was the liaison to the Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart after the Angel Investigations staff took over the W&H Los Angeles branch. Initially serving the Senior Partners, her creators, she fell in love with Lindsey McDonald and joined his plot against Angel. After being exposed, she went into hiding to escape the Senior Partners' wrath until she was tracked down by Marcus Hamilton, a fellow Child of the Senior Partners, who forced her to sign away her powers and immortality. After becoming a mortal, she remained at Lindsey's side, though she feared for his safety when he joined Angel's plot to eliminate the Circle of the Black Thorn. Her fears proved true when Angel told her Lindsey would not be coming for her, understanding that Angel had, in fact, turned on her lover. Emotionally broken, Eve remained in the W&H building as it crumbled to pieces, the Senior Partners' punishment for Angel's rebellion. Category:TV characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Secretaries Category:Buffy and Angel characters Category:Angel/Season 5 characters Supernatural Eve is a primordial creature born of Purgatory, and first walked the Earth some 10,000 years ago. Eve is known as the Mother of All, which refers to her creation of all supernatural beings, and resided in Purgatory along with the souls of fallen monsters. Due to the hunting down of the Alphas instigated by Crowley and Castiel, this act of aggression forced Eve's hand which led her to enact a plan that first involved monsters turning more humans, increasing their ranks, dragons raising her from Purgatory, and ultimately the creation of a hybrid monster. A comment from the Alpha Vampire strongly implies that Eve was at least somehow related to, if not one of the Leviathans, a claim substantiated by the fact she is older than angels, is able to block their powers (similar to Edgar, and presumably other Leviathans), can shape-shift (although Eve doesn't seem to require any DNA in order to take a person's form), and bleeds black upon her death. Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2011 character deaths Category:Supernatural characters Category:Characters who are poisoned Vertigo Eve is a fictional genetic mutation featured in comic books published by DC Comics under the company's Vertigo imprint. He first appeared in ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' #2 in March, 1994 and served as a recurring character on the series. Eve was a member of the second generation of Un-Men. Unlike first generation Un-Men, Eve was not created in a laboratory, but was born through natural means by the mating of two Un-Men. Procreation between Un-Men is extremely uncommon, and to date, there have only been thirteen recorded cases of second generation Un-Men surviving to adulthood. Eve was part of a group of Un-Men living in Romania as slaves for the amusement of Romanian socialite Alexiev Gogol. Gogol forced his Un-Men to prostrate themselves for the amusement of his party guests in a macabre living museum in the ballroom of his castle. In 1994, Eve met another second generation Un-Man named Damien Kane. Unlike his contemporaries, Kane still maintained a human appearance as a result of chemical treatments developed by Doctor David Manguy. Kane's body began to regress to an endormorphic state however, and with the benefit of superhuman strength and vitality, he was able to liberate Gogol's slaves. Eve and the others believed that Kane was a child of prophecy, destined to unite all Un-Men to a common cause. Eve and the others followed Damien to the United States and participated in a raid on an Un-Men laboratory in New Orleans, Louisiana. With the aid of Doctor Manguy, the plight of the second generation Un-Men gained massive media attention and the United States government was forced to give them sanctuary. A reservation was provided for the Un-Men on the grounds of an old atomic testing site. They were sealed off and essentially protected from humanity and were allowed to live out the rest of their days in peace. Category:Characters Category:Comic characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Un-Men Others * Eve Wilson - Possible real name of Mother Firefly from House of 1000 Corpses. * Eve Ferret - Played Abigail Willoughby in "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath" episode of She-Wolf of London. * Eve Gordon - Played a school counselor in The Grudge 2. * Eve Harlow - Actress from Jennifer's Body and episodes of Lost Girl and Bitten.